The Apple Of My Eye
by ElektraMackenzie
Summary: All Tyson wants to do is fit in. Holly teaches him that you don't care about what other people think. One-Shot. [Tyson/OC] Rated M for a reason.


_**A/N: Tyson is fucking adorable. This is Movie!Tyson. I haven't read the Percy Jackson books yet. I will, eventually. :P Ugh, sorry for the title. **_

_**WARNING: Contains shameless smut. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters.**_

* * *

He was a strange one, not that Holly minded. Quite the opposite in fact.

Annabeth wasn't so fond of him at first. She told Holly that their kind was 'vicious'. At that, Holly had laughed at her and told her to stop being ridiculous. Of course, she knew what happened to poor Thalia, her story inspired Holly.

Holly didn't think it was fair that Annabeth didn't like Tyson because a Cyclops had killed Thalia. It was stupid.

She couldn't tell if Percy liked him though; his feelings were a little hard to place.

Holly was glad when she found out he did, though she was livid, it was only after Tyson had sacrificed his life for Percy. Apparently Annabeth's views had changed on him too.

Camp Half-blood though? Not so much. Even Clarisse who did at one time think he was brave for risking his life had forgotten what he did.

Holly remembered. She admired him. So much.

* * *

The first time she had spoke with him, he was near the river. No doubt speaking with his father, Poseidon.

"Hi, Dad. Can you do something about the eye?"

Holly's heart broke for the boy. "There's nothing wrong with the eye. Your different, so what?"

Tyson jumped up in surprise to see a young woman with blonde curls cascading down to the middle of her back, her cobalt blue eyes gazing at him curiously and another look he couldn't place, yet it sent shivers down his spine.

"Hi." He looked painfully awkward as he stood there shuffling about nervously.

"Hey." Holly couldn't help but smirk at his nervousness, only she wished she hadn't because Tyson looked disheartened for some reason.

"Are you here to make fun out of me?"

Holly's brow furrowed. "No. Hey, are ya okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." He replied, his eye wandering to where the water was.

"I'm Holly." She smiled warmly at Tyson, her straight teeth showing through her rosy pink, full lips.

"Tyson." He blushed at the thought of wanting to kiss those pouty lips.

The conversation was going nowhere and Tyson told Holly he needed to find Percy. He didn't need to embarrass himself any more than he already had and left abruptly.

* * *

The second time she'd talked to him was at the table during lunch. She was sat with a couple of friends, who she knew stared at Tyson in disgust on the first day he'd arrived.

"Hey, Tyson, Come sit with me." Holly called out.

He looked conflicted but hesitantly made his way over.

Sabrina, one of the girls at her table felt the need to make Tyson feel even more uncomfortable. "Aww... Has Ty-Ty got a crush on gorgeous little Holly."

Tyson blushed but didn't answer the question.

Holly's eyes projected the hurt that she felt but chose to ignore it, instead standing up for Tyson. "Well even if he did, he'd have a good taste."

Looking surprised his eyes widened at the girl, he grinned goofily and Holly stopped what she was doing, looking at him until he had finished smiling.

Holly loved that smile, she would do anything to keep it. She felt like a creep but she didn't give a damn.

Sabrina shut up after that, her face turning into a bright shade of red due to embarrassment.

The others didn't bother Tyson, they knew that Holly would get pissed off if they did.

* * *

Longingly, Tyson stared at the soft, creamy flesh on Holly's back. He wanted to touch it for some odd reason.

It was raining and her clothes had gotten wet. Unfortunately for Tyson, Holly's white shirt was drenched and he could see her red lace bra. His groin tingled with an unknown feeling and he left the tent after she had taken her shirt off.

The feelings he had, confused him so he took them to his brother.

His brother, he always wanted a brother. When Percy had first called him brother he nearly shrieked in happiness but condemned himself in doing so, it didn't seem like the smart thing to do.

"I have these feelings when I be with her. They don't stop."

"Love?"

"No. I know I love her. I don't understand what happens to me when I'm with her though, I want to touch her and kiss her all over."

"Lust." Percy nodded his head, this type of conversation going out of his comfort zone. But his brother had lived in the woods with no company whatsoever. So he wouldn't know of these things.

Percy didn't exactly want to go into detail with these things so he quickly said, "It's normal for you to think about these things. I'll ask Annabeth to give you a book or something."

Tyson had read only two pages of the book that Annabeth had gave to him. He only wanted to touch her and kiss her! Not whatever, this, was.

Holly had came to visit him after a few days he had finished reading the book. Tyson couldn't stop thinking about what he had read.

He wanted to give Holly pleasure.

"What're ya reading that for?" Holly gestured at the book he had forgotten to hide.

Tyson fumbled around. Pointlessly trying to conceal the book that she'd already seen. "A-Annabeth gave it to me."

"Annabeth? I thought she liked Percy?" It hurt her. She hadn't really told Tyson about her feelings for him but she didn't want him to be with another girl.

Tyson realized what he had said and quickly corrected himself. "She does, Percy told her to give me the book."

Holly's eyes shone with amusement.

"And why do ya need it?"

"Research..."

Holly giggled. "Ya could have come to me, I woulda helped ya, if ya asked."

Tyson nodded mindlessly before his eyes widened at what she had said.

Holly opened the book. "Ya find everything ya need?" Her eyes skimming over the large amounts of text.

Tyson nodded again, not trusting his voice.

* * *

She was drunk, Tyson was confused as to what to do. She brought six bottles of red wine to his house, saying that she was really thirsty and wanted to drink loads. He'd said that it was a bad idea, to which she replied with 'loosen up'.

She had started stripping for him after the effects had taken place, humming to the song that was playing.

_I wanna feel you from the inside._

_I wanna fuck you like an animal._

_My whole existence is gone._

_You get me closer to God._

Tyson would have laughed at the lyrics under different circumstances but he was too fixed at the sway of Holly's hips and the curve of her large breasts.

"Ty... I wanna play with ya." Holly had pushed him back onto his bed, climbing on top of him so she was sat on top of the large bulge in his pants. "I want to pull your dreads as ya fuck me with your mouth."

Tyson groaned softly at her words yet pushed her back, knowing that she was too drunk to be doing anything. He set her next to him on the bed. He stayed and only fell asleep when he could hear her breathing patterns change.

* * *

Holly was teasing Tyson, she'd once again come to his house. This time she stayed fully sober, fortunately she didn't remember getting drunk the other night.

This time she brought strawberries and whipped cream. If she was going to seduce him, she'd figured she'd do it in the most obvious and cliché way possible.

She picked a ripe strawberry, dipping it in the cream. Bringing it up to her mouth she sucked the tip, before putting it all in and biting it slowly.

Through the corner of her eyes she saw that Tyson was staring intently at her, then shook his head before dipping his finger into the cream.

Holly was quick to grab his hand and licked the finger the whipped cream was on whilst making eye contact with him.

Tyson growled and pulled her on top of him. He bit her bottom lip before kissing her fiercely, his hands moved to her slim hips, holding her in place.

She had began to kiss back after the shock had wore off, her hands gripping his dreadlocks.

"Tell me to stop now. Or I won't be able to later."

Holly moaned as he bit her neck gently. "Fuck no, baby. Keep going. Bite harder."

Tyson complied eagerly, undressing both her and himself so they were both tangled in each other, naked.

Tyson pulled away, gazing at Holly with lust in his eye.

Going down towards her navel area, he planted soft kisses until he reached her dripping cunt. His nose brushed her labia and Holly jerked up before Tyson pinned her hips down.

He licked a line from her cunt to her clit, then sucking it. Holly held back her moans and pulled at his hair, he groaned, the vibrations intensifying the sensations. She couldn't contain her scream as his tongue dived into her vagina.

"Fuck!" Tyson went faster, taking her reactions as a good sign.

Holly brought him back up, kissing him hard.

"Did I do something wrong?" He looked worried and Holly couldn't help but chuckle. "No. You did everything right. But I need you inside of me. Now. Please Ty."

Tyson grinned boyishly at the girl underneath him. "As you wish."

He slid into her slowly at first, moaning at the tightness and wetness she provided. "Fuck, Hol. You're so wet."

"Uh-huh, only for you babe." Holly replied breathily, her eyes squeezed shut.

Tyson moved at the same speed he started before Holly snapped. "Ty. Fuck, go faster! Please!"

He chuckled into her neck and began to move faster and pounded her deeper.

"Ah, ah. Shit, baby. That feels so good!"

He was close to climax and by the sounds Holly was making, he was sure she was to.

"Oh fuck!" He groaned out before spilling his seed inside of her, she followed shortly, her pussy clamping down onto his dick before letting out a scream.

He laid on top of her, his cock still inside of her, until she spoke. "Ya know how sexy ya sound when ya swear?"

He looked at her expectantly. "No?"

"Well ya do. So fucking sexy."

He grinned as she snuggled against his chest. "Eye love you."

"I love ya too." She looked up at him, seeing a twinkle in his eye.

"No, no. _Eye_ love you." He pointed to his eye for emphasis and Holly chuckled. "Shut up, ya dork."

"I'm your dork." He responded cheekily.

"Damn straight."

* * *

_**Did ya like it? Please review. It's my first time writing smut, straight smut that is. ;)**_

_**Elektra :)**_


End file.
